Solringen
by Alis M.W. Ombrage
Summary: Glorfindel aux cheveux d'or, le Tueur de Balrog, seigneur de Gondolin, est revenu en Terre du Milieu. Tout le monde l'aime et adore le sol même où il marche, sauf Erestor, le sombre et sévère conseiller d'Elrond. Histoires courtes et légères sur la naissance et le développement de leur relation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avertissement :**_

 _ **Cette fanfiction est entièrement fondée sur ma passion honteuse et pas complètement assumée pour le charme désuet des elfes de Tolkien. Ils me rappellent mon moi adolescente, fan des chevaliers de la Table Ronde et des histoires d'amour courtois, où les dames sont toutes belles et gracieuses et les chevaliers bons et nobles (même si j'ai toujours trouvé Aragorn et Arwen un tout petit peu too much... l'histoire de Beren et Luthien par contre est trop belle!).**_

 _ **Cette fanfiction n'a donc pas d'autre vocation que de me livrer à ce petit plaisir de retomber un peu en enfance, quand les contes et les histoires étaient simples, où la créature moche et habillée de noir était le méchant et où le beau chevalier blanc aux cheveux d'or était le gentil.**_

 _ **Entre deux épisodes de Game of Thrones, on a bien le droit de rêvasser!**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas envie de passer longtemps sur cette fanfiction, d'autant plus que ma motivation se révèle souvent défaillante et que je ne m'attendais pas à écrire quoi que ce soit dans ce fandom (mon cerveau ne veut jamais travailler sur ce qu'il est censé faire T.T), donc cela devrait être des scènes courtes, qui n'auront pas forcément de rapport direct les unes avec les autres, mais qui ensemble formeront une histoire cohérente.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez ^^**_

 **oOo**

Dire que la relation d'Erestor et Glorfindel avait mal commencé pourrait certainement être cité comme un exemple parfait d'euphémisme.

Glorfindel, par un miracle dû aux Valar, n'avait aucun a priori sur le conseiller en chef du seigneur Elrond. Il n'était pas elfe à prendre la mesure des gens en écoutant les rumeurs et n'avait donc demandé à personne qui était le sombre Erestor avant de le rencontrer. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait entendu exactement la même chose, peu importe l'elfe auquel il aurait posé ses questions : Erestor était intelligent, fin tacticien, rusé et subtile, mais aussi particulièrement sévère, froid et revêche. Il était exigeant et implacable et peu d'elfes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, car il n'acceptait rien d'autre que la perfection.

Erestor intimidait la moitié des habitants d'Imladris et terrorisait l'autre.

Ces qualités comme ces défauts en faisait le meilleur conseiller d'Elrond et un gardien féroce d'Imladris, mais un piètre compagnon et un elfe que vous ne voulez certainement pas près de vous lors d'une fête ou d'un quelconque événement joyeux. On ne lui connaissait d'ailleurs pas d'amis ou de proches, si ce n'était le seigneur Elrond lui-même et l'intendant Lindir, avec lequel Erestor travaillait en étroite collaboration.

Une telle description aurait pu influencer Glorfindel pour le pire, mais comme il n'avait rien entendu de tout cela, il s'était présenté au Conseil d'Elrond sans aucun préjugé mais également sans les avertissements bien nécessaires à toute nouvelle introduction avec le conseiller très estimé d'Elrond. Aussi, lorsque le couperet lui tomba dessus, Glorfindel resta-t-il muet de stupeur et incapable de prendre la parole pour se défendre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le seigneur Glorfindel soit l'elfe le plus approprié pour le poste, avait dit Erestor d'une vois douce et grave après l'annonce du seigneur Elrond.

Les yeux de tous autour de la table s'étaient tournés sur le conseiller, exprimant une même perplexité.

\- Je conviens que le seigneur Glorfindel est un guerrier exceptionnel. Sa légende parle pour lui. Mais un bon guerrier ne fait pas un bon meneur d'homme et un bon stratège et, pardonnez ma franchise, mais je ne suis pas sûr de faire confiance en un guerrier qui laisse sa vanité avoir raison de son bon sens et donne à son ennemi l'opportunité de le vaincre en le traînant littéralement par les cheveux.

La pique avait été acérée et s'était plantée profondément. Glorfindel n'avait pu que regarder Erestor sans rien dire, le visage figé et le corps raidi par l'attaque inattendue. Le conseiller avait laissé ses mots se ficher profondément dans les consciences alors que son regard noir et tranchant examinait attentivement le visage du seigneur Glorfindel.

\- Seigneur Glorfindel ? Voulez-vous vous défendre ? avait demandé le seigneur Elrond, d'une voix douce après avoir jeté un regard sévère à son plus proche conseiller.

Glorfindel n'avait pas dit un mot. Au lieu de cela, il s'était levé, et Elrond se voyait déjà présenter des excuses à la place d'Erestor et implorer l'elfe aux cheveux d'or de se rasseoir quand Glorfindel avait empoigné ses cheveux d'une main et sa dague de l'autre. L'un des conseillers avait à peine eut le temps de crier un « Mon seigneur ! Non ! », avant que le tranchant de la lame ne fasse un bruit d'argent et que de longues mèches épaisses et bouclées ne tombent sur la table.

Le visage toujours aussi fermé, Glorfindel avait rengainé sa dague et s'était assis. L'ancien seigneur la maison de la Fleur d'or n'y était pas allé de main morte et ses boucles, qui dégringolaient il y a si peu de temps en cascades jusqu'à ses hanches, atteignaient à peine ses épaules désormais. Toute la tablée, à l'exception d'Erestor, regardaient les mèches impitoyablement tranchées avec horreur.

\- Je maintiens mon conseil, Lord Elrond, reprit Erestor. Nous sommes peut-être en paix pour le moment, mais c'est une paix tellement fragile que les Valar ont trouvé nécessaire de nous envoyer de l'aide en les personnes du Seigneur Glorfindel et des Istari. L'ancien Royaume en Exil d'Arnor n'est plus. Ce qui en reste est divisé en trois royaumes désunis et querelleurs. L'Ennemi a été affaibli mais pas vaincu, et du sort du Fléau d'Isildur, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Cela fait à peine un an que le seigneur Glorfindel est revenu du pays d'Aman. La situation que je viens de vous décrire, il ne la connaît que par des récits. Ses connaissances ne sont que de secondes mains et il doit encore apprendre les dynamiques de ce Troisième Âge, qui n'a plus rien à voir avec le Premier. Songez que la Lothlorien et le Greenwood n'existaient pas à l'époque de l'apogée de Gondolin et que les Hommes n'étaient pas encore la force qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Les réflexions d'Erestor provoquèrent un nouveau silence, cette fois-ci plus méditatif.

\- De plus, renchérit d'un ton sec le terrible conseiller, j'ai peur que le seigneur Glorfindel n'ait pas encore complètement guéri du chagrin causé par sa mort et la chute de Gondolin. Nous avons besoin d'un capitaine doté de sang froid et qui ne réagira pas à la première provocation avec pétulance et témérité.

Cette fois, la remarque causa un grand émoi autour de la table.

\- Seigneur Erestor ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensible ! s'écria Lindir en se levant vivement de sa chaise, scandalisé. Vous parlez bien légèrement de la douleur du seigneur Glorfindel ! Vous l'avez attaqué par surprise alors qu'il se croyait en compagnie d'alliés et d'amis ! C'est un mouvement indigne de vous !

\- Peut-être l'est-il, concéda Erestor. Mais mon rôle est de concevoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la sécurité d'Imladris et de ses habitants, et je ne pense pas qu'en l'état des choses le seigneur Glorfindel soit le meilleur capitaine que l'on puisse trouver.

Lindir allait visiblement répondre avec véhémence mais Elrond, qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la tension monter au-delà des sommets qu'elle avait déjà atteints, intervint avant que le débat ne s'envenime davantage.

\- J'ai entendu les arguments des uns et des autres. Je propose donc une solution intermédiaire. Handir, si cela vous conviens, je vous propose de garder vos fonctions de capitaine intérimaire. Seigneur Glorfindel, vous serez le chef de la garde et obéirez aux ordres de Handir, le temps d'apprendre sous sa supervision et de vous adapter à notre nouvelle époque. Vous le remplacerez quand vous serez prêt. Cela vous conviendrait-il ? demanda Elrond en balayant les membres du Conseil du regard.

\- Cela me semble une disposition sage et raisonnable, mon seigneur, répondit Erestor en inclinant la tête.

Handir, si on devait en juger par la rougeur qui fleurit de ses joues jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, était très émotionné à l'idée d'avoir le célèbre Tueur de Balrog sous son autorité :

\- Mon... mon seigneur ! balbutia-t-il en se levant. Ce serait un honneur !

Et il s'inclina profondément devant le seigneur Elrond puis devant Glorfindel.

\- Et vous seigneur Glorfindel ? s'enquit Elrond. Bien que toute cette discussion vous concerne en premier lieu je n'ai encore rien entendu de votre part.

Glorfindel releva les yeux des arabesques de la table dans lesquelles son regard s'était perdu. Son regard passa sur le visage légèrement inquiet du seigneur Elrond, sur les traits impassibles d'Erestor et sur les grands yeux pleins d'admiration de Handir.

\- Mon seigneur, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix basse et musicale, je ferai selon ce que vous estimez être le plus sage. Car malgré le peu de temps que j'ai passé à Imladris et en votre présence, j'ai pu voir de première main les preuves de votre sagesse et m'en remet à elle. Cependant, je dois insister auprès de vous, capitaine Handir. Lorsque nous quitterons ce Conseil, vous serez mon supérieur et je devrai apprendre de votre expérience. Je ne suis plus le seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or ou le capitaine de Gondolin. Alors je vous demande de ne pas ménager.

Le petit discours sembla étonner Erestor, qui écarquilla très légèrement les yeux avant de revenir à son visage de marbre.

\- Alors c'est entendu, conclut Elrond avec soulagement. Je pense qu'Erestor a souligné des points importants, même s'il aurait pu les évoquer avec plus de délicatesse. Je ne veux pas vous bousculer, seigneur Glorfindel, et je suis sûr que plusieurs années à vous habituer à ce nouvel âge et à forger de nouvelles relations ne peuvent pas vous faire du mal. Nous sommes en paix, aussi fragile et ténue qu'elle puisse paraître, nous pouvons nous permettre le luxe de profiter du temps qui nous est imparti pour le consacrer à la guérison.

Sur ces mots, le seigneur Elrond se leva et fit un signe de tête à l'assemblée, signifiant la fin du Conseil.

Glorfindel se leva, hésita quelques instants, puis quitta la salle en laissant derrière lui les mèches dorées de ses cheveux qui s'étalaient sur la table comme autant de cadavres. Le reste des conseillers et intendants d'Elrond partirent en évitant soigneusement de regarder les mèches éparses. Certains épargnèrent toutefois quelques regards de reproche pour Erestor, encore indignés de la rudesse du conseiller.

Elrond poussa un soupir de lassitude et rejoignit Lindir qui l'attendait près de la porte, laissant Erestor seul dans la salle du Conseil avec les cheveux d'or de Glorfindel.

 **oOo**

 **Notes sur le titre: j'étais pas inspirée, et j'avais vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête dessus pendant des heures (ce que je suis malheureusement tout à fait capable de faire), j'écoutais la chanson "Solringen" de Wardruna, et je trouvais que cela correspondait bien à cette histoire finalement ("solringen"=anneau/cercle du soleil, ou dans cette histoire: = l'auréole des cheveux de Glorfindel)**


	2. Chapter 2

Comme Erestor le constata un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, seul le seigneur Glorfindel, Envoyé des Valar et Tueur de Balrog, pouvait changer les habitudes millénaires des Eldar et faire une mode d'un acte irréfléchi exécuté sous la colère.

Les réactions face à sa chevelure dévastée avaient été particulièrement vives.

Les Elfes faisaient grand cas de leur chevelure, qu'ils entretenaient soigneusement et aimaient longue et délicatement tressée. Plus encore que leurs yeux ou la légèreté de leur pas, c'était la beauté de leurs cheveux qui distinguait un Elfe d'un autre et nombreux étaient les poèmes chantant la magnificence des longues tresses noires de nuit de Luthien Tinuviel ou de la soie ensoleillée de la chevelure de Dame Galadriel. L'or de la crinière bouclée de Glorfindel ne pâlissait pas à côté de ces deux vénérées figures et nombreux étaient celles et ceux qui avaient admiré avec émotion les boucles ressuscitées de l'ancien seigneur de Gondolin. Ce furent les mêmes elfes qui manquèrent défaillir en découvrant avec horreur la récente mutilation et poussèrent le soir, dans la Salle du Feu, de longues complaintes déchirantes à la mémoire de la chevelure perdue du Tueur de Balrog...

Erestor s'était retenu de lever les yeux au ciel en les entendant et avait quitté discrètement la salle en songeant que c'était à cause de la vanité ridicule de ce genre d'individus que les Nains se moquaient si allègrement des Elfes alors qu'eux-même étaient particulièrement sensibles à propos de leurs barbes.

Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il croisait Glorfindel, ce qui était bien trop souvent à son goût, Erestor ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver sur les mèches courtes, que l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin avait fait égaliser. Libérés du poids de leur longueur, ses cheveux s'élevaient autour de son visage en une auréole épaisse de boucles folles qui capturaient le moindre rayon de lumière et brillaient comme le soleil. La coupe courte n'enlevait rien à la beauté du Noldor qui éveillait toujours l'admiration de tout ceux qu'il croisait.

Résultat, une quinzaine de jours plus tard, temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour pleurer et faire le deuil de leurs longueurs séculaires, une douzaine d'elfes inclinaient fièrement des têtes aux mèches courtes et à la nuque dégagée, sous l'œil curieux et intrigué de plus en plus de leurs semblables.

Comme les rumeurs et les commérages faisaient vite le tour d'Imladris, Erestor était souvent la cible de regards noirs et réprobateurs qu'il endurait avec stoïcisme. Beaucoup ne lui avaient pas pardonné d'être responsable de la mutilation de Glorfindel et certains lui reprochaient d'être l'origine de la nouvelle folie capillaire qui s'était emparée de certains des Elfes les plus jeunes et qui risquait fort de devenir _contagieuse_.

Lindir ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné et c'était avec une certaine froideur que les deux elfes accomplissaient leurs tâches, souvent conjointes, de conseiller et d'intendant.

Ce qui occupait bon nombre de discussions et de murmures était le mystère de la disparition des mèches coupées de Glorfindel. Personne ne les avait retrouvées après que l'ancien seigneur de Gondolin ne les ai abandonnées, et les spéculations allaient bon train. L'hypothèse préférée par tous était qu'elles s'étaient dissoutes dans un rayon de lumière, revenant au soleil dont elles étaient issues. Une bien belle image, poétique et romantique comme les aimaient les Elfes, et qui prouvait bien à Erestor qu'il était le seul à Imladris à ne pas vivre dans un roman.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Glorfindel avait navigué en compagnie d'Olorin, il s'était douté que son retour parmi les Eldar, dans la même forme que celle qu'il portait à l'époque de la blanche et glorieuse Gondolin, provoquerait l'étonnement et l'admiration. Le récit de sa mort en combattant le Balrog avait dû subsister d'une façon ou d'une autre grâce aux survivants et il s'attendait donc à être reconnu au moins par les seigneurs et dames elfes, bons et sages : Cirdan des Havres Gris, Elrond d'Imladris et Galadriel du Bois doré.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas saisi, c'était l'ampleur de la légende qu'il avait laissée. Des chants entiers avaient été inventés en son honneur par les rescapés de Gondolin. Glorfindel, le Tueur de Balrog ! Glorfindel le Bien-aimé ! Des chants qui avaient été appris, réécris, développés par les générations suivantes et qui avaient fait de lui un héros de légende pour les Elfes qu'il rencontrait. Cela l'avait flatté bien-sûr, mais l'avait aussi laissé quelque peu perplexe. Son ami Ecthelion de la Source lui semblait bien plus digne d'éloges, lui qui avait donné sa vie pour mettre à bas Gothmog, le Seigneur des Balrogs, au pied de la tour du Roi... Elbereth ! Certains des chants comprenaient trois strophes entières uniquement consacrées à la description de ses cheveux ! Et encore trois autres sur la tragédie du Balrog les saisissant dans sa chute et l'entraînant avec lui. C'était de la folie !

Une telle réputation avait rendu le Noldor quelque peu timide. Sa légende lui paraissait bien plus grande que son personnage et il ne savait comment répondre aux déclarations excessivement enthousiastes et aux marques d'admiration sans bornes dont il était la cible. Il espérait qu'avec le temps l'exaltation se calmerait. A son arrivée à Imladris, il avait donc eu tendance à s'isoler. Il restait souriant et courtois quand on l'abordait mais il préférait de loin se retirer dans le calme des jardins et de sa chambre plutôt que de se mêler aux rires et aux chants de la Salle du Feu.

Peut-être son isolement avait été pris comme une marque de dédain ou d'arrogance de la part d'Erestor.

Il ne pouvait imaginer d'autres raisons à la volonté du conseiller de cingler si fermement ce qu'il avait appelé sa vanité. La remarque avait été d'autant plus blessante qu'elle avait tranché dans ce qui était déjà une chair à vif dans le flanc de Glorfindel. Il avait été vain à l'époque, c'était vrai, et fier de sa chevelure d'or, que seule surpassait la dame Galadriel. Et bien que les Salles de Mandos aient apaisé son cœur et estompé les souvenirs, son retour en Terre du Milieu avait ravivé des douleurs et des blessures qu'il croyait depuis longtemps refermées. Elles étaient loin d'être aussi vives qu'elles auraient pu l'être sans la pitié des Valar, mais elles étaient douloureuses néanmoins.

Le jour où Erestor avait fait la remarque sur ses cheveux, Glorfindel avait déjà été éprouvé par un méchant cauchemar : il terrassait à nouveau le Balrog. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par le souffre et la chaleur qui émanait de la bête, sa gorge brûlait et il lui semblait que son armure fondait sur son corps. Ses bras étaient douloureux et lourds d'avoir tant frappé et paré les coups du Balrog avec son bouclier, mais enfin... enfin, il avait tranché les ailes de l'ennemi et l'avait acculé au bord du défilé. Un coup d'épée dans le ventre et le serviteur de Morgoth basculait vers le vide et sa fin inéluctable. Pendant quelques battements de cœur, Glorfindel avait cru survivre au combat. Il s'était retourné pour vérifier qu'aucun ennemi ne menaçait plus les survivants de Gondolin, menés par Tuor et Idril Celebrindal, et cela avait été sa perte. Il sentit ses cheveux tirer son corps vers l'arrière. Il lui semblait que son cuir chevelu se décollait de son crâne. Il ne fut pas assez rapide. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il chuta, accompagné par les rires vicieux du Balrog.

Glorfindel s'était réveillé en sursaut, le souffle court, le corps couvert de sueur et ses cheveux coincés sous son dos tirant contre l'arrière de son crâne. Encore perdu dans l'ombre de son souvenir, Glorfindel avait empoigné la dague qu'il conservait près de son lit et avait empoigné la natte qu'il avait tressée pour dormir. Il s'était ressaisi au dernier moment et avait reposé son arme. Mais la pensée ne l'avait pas quitté depuis lors. Au combat, ses longs cheveux étaient une faiblesse évidente. Il serait beaucoup plus pratique de les couper. Il avait dansé avec l'idée toute la matinée, jusqu'au Conseil du seigneur Elrond et la remarque acerbe du conseiller Erestor.

Il avait réagi avec colère et de façon complètement irréfléchie, mais il ne regrettait pas son acte finalement. Les cheveux courts représentaient en fait un gain de temps considérable dans sa journée. Beaucoup moins de saletés après un entraînement, beaucoup plus rapide de lavage et d'entretien: il y avait des bénéfices certains qu'il n'avait pas envisagés auparavant. Et plus de cauchemars. Il avait presque envie de remercier Erestor. L'indignation et la colère s'étant refroidies, il comprenait même les raisons qui avaient poussé le conseiller à agir comme il l'avait fait. Sans compter qu'il y avait là un elfe qui ne se laissait pas intimider par sa légende et c'était tout à fait appréciable.

Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de réparer le pont abîmé par le conseiller. Glorfindel, après un an de solitude au milieu de la vallée d'Imladris, commençait à sentir le besoin de renouer avec ses semblables. Il éprouvait à nouveau le désir de nouer une amitié saine avec un égal, un elfe qui n'hésiterait pas à discuter avec lui s'il le fallait. Il commençait à voir quelques elfes avec qui se serait possible, à terme, mais aucun n'était aussi prometteur qu'Erestor, le conseiller opiniâtre et ami intime du seigneur Elrond.


	4. Chapter 4

Pour les autres enfants d'Illuvatar, les Elfes semblent immuables et intemporels. Il est vrai que chez eux, les changements sont beaucoup plus lents à subvenir et beaucoup plus subtiles que chez les Hommes, ou même les Nains. Leurs souvenirs sont longs et leurs décisions longuement mûries. Sans le couperet de la mortalité menaçant sans cesse de tomber sur leur tête, les années passent pour eux en un clignement de paupière.

Cela faisait trois ans que Glorfindel avait coupé ses cheveux sous la colère provoquée par les paroles d'Erestor, et la relation des deux elfes était strictement la même qu'à l'époque : froide, distante mais polie.

Cela faisait quelques temps en réalité qu'Erestor pensait à parler au Tueur de Balrog.

Le conseiller savait que son insulte aurait été suffisante pour justifier une hostilité ouverte. Il ne pensait pas que Glorfindel en viendrait là; il avait observé discrètement le guerrier aux cheveux d'or afin de distinguer l'elfe sous le manteau de la légende et Glorfindel apparaissait comme une âme douce et paisible lorsqu'il ne brandissait pas une épée. Erestor s'attendait cependant à ce qu'il l'ignore ou l'évite, ce qui lui aurait semblé justifié. Mais l'ancien seigneur à la fleur d'or l'avait agréablement surpris : non seulement il n'évitait pas Erestor, mais en plus il le saluait poliment lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs.

Les efforts du Noldor n'étaient pas allés plus loin cependant, bien qu'il ait souvent ralenti son pas et ouvert les lèvres, comme pour entamer une conversation, avant de les refermer et de poursuivre son chemin. Erestor se demandait parfois s'il n'intimidait par le Tueur de Balrog avant de se moquer doucement de lui-même et de se rappeler qu'il n'était certainement pas plus effrayant que les armées de Morgoth se déchaînant aux portes de Gondolin. Non. Il s'était montré quelque peu insultant et le seigneur Glorfindel devait encore ressentir la piqûre faite à son honneur. C'était donc à lui, Erestor, de faire le pas suivant s'il voulait développer des rapports plus cordiaux avec Glorfindel...

Ses compétences sociales n'étant rien de moins qu'abyssales, Erestor avait bien conscience que cela risquait de prendre un certain temps, à supposer bien-sûr qu'il réussisse effectivement à parler à Glorfindel sans l'offenser et empirer encore une relation déjà tendue.

La paix avait cela de bon qu'elle lui accordait davantage de temps entre les tâches que lui confiait le seigneur Elrond.

Erestor avait donc une journée de libre et s'il avait passé la matinée à lire dans ses quartiers, la délicate lumière d'un bel après-midi de printemps tombant depuis ses fenêtres lui avait donné envie de profiter d'une promenade dans les jardins d'Imladris.

Le printemps était certainement sa saison préférée. Il y avait dans l'explosion des bourgeons et des fleurs, dans le gazouillis joyeux des oiseaux, dans la brise douce et fraîche, chargée de parfums, un miracle de renaissance dont il ne cessait jamais de s'émerveiller.

Les jardins étaient particulièrement enchanteurs : une lumière dorée tombait entre les branches fleuries des arbres et faisait scintiller les pollens comme des poussières d'étoiles. L'herbe était verte et grasse sous ses pieds nues, les buissons bruissaient des bourdonnements industrieux des abeilles et des insectes et le clapotement cristallin d'un ruisseau venait apporter une note d'argent à la symphonie des chants des passereaux. C'était beau et paisible, et exactement ce qu'aimait le seigneur Glorfindel.

Les Elfes n'aimaient pas contraindre la nature. Aussi les jardins d'Imladris, s'ils se distinguaient des forêts vierges et primaires par l'exotisme de leurs essences et la disposition soigneuse de leurs bosquets, chemins, ponts et gloriettes, gardaient un aspect sauvage et indomptable qui touchait davantage les âmes elfiques que des parterres soigneusement taillés et délimités comme le pouvaient faire les Hommes.

C'est donc dans une petite clairière éclairée d'une délicate lumière verdie par les jeunes feuilles des arbres qu'Erestor trouva le seigneur Glorfindel, allongé de tout son long dans l'herbe, sa chemise de lin myosotis ouverte sur son torse, et les yeux fermés, semblant profondément endormi. Le soleil caressait son visage et faisait briller ses cheveux, ses sourcils et ses cils d'une lueur d'or.

Les Elfes étaient beaux. C'était bien connu. Ils étaient tous tellement beaux qu'il ne valait guère la peine de le mentionner, pensait souvent Erestor quand c'était la première chose qu'il apprenait d'un Elfe duquel il avait demandé des renseignements utiles. Mais il en était quelques-uns qui, même parmi les Elfes, se détachaient du reste comme un lys au milieu des pâquerettes ou Eärendil au milieu des étoiles de Varda : Luthien Tinuviel, dont on disait que la jeune Arwen Undomiel était l'image même revenue sur terre, Galadriel, la blanche Dame de la Lothlorien, dont le regard perçait l'âme et apaisait les cœurs, et Glorfindel de la Maison de la Fleur d'or, qui était mort et était revenu, et dont le corps brillait de la lumière blanche d'Aman.

Erestor s'avança d'un pas leste, ses pieds nus silencieux contre la douceur de l'herbe. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de Glorfindel, celui-ci s'éveilla, se redressa en position assise et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur Erestor qui se tenait désormais assis à ses côtés et il ne put cacher sa surprise au conseiller.

\- Conseiller Erestor... je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

\- J'imagine bien que non, répondit un peu sèchement Erestor qui n'avait jamais aimé qu'on énonce l'évidence, même en guise d'ouverture à une discussion.

Glorfindel choisit sagement de ne pas relever l'impertinence. Le silence s'étendit entre eux comme une flaque d'huile, lourde et collante. Finalement, Erestor poussa un long soupir et se décida à parler.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir agis comme je l'ai fais, commença Erestor sans quitter les yeux bleus de Glorfindel du regard. Je devais me faire une idée claire de votre état d'esprit et de comment vos souvenirs pouvaient encore affecter vos actes et vos décisions. J'ai agi pour le bien d'Imladris et de ses habitants, et pour cela je ne présente pas d'excuses. Je suis désolé, cependant, que mes paroles vous aient causé de la douleur. Je ne connais que trop bien la tristesse de perdre sa maison et sa famille et je regrette d'avoir dû frapper là où je savais que vous souffririez le plus.

Erestor ne l'avouerait jamais, mais à cet instant sa gorge était légèrement nouée et son cœur battait la chamade. Rien de tout cela ne transparut sur son visage bien-sûr, mais Glorfindel dut trouver une trace de sa nervosité en l'examinant de son regard perçant parce qu'il finit par offrir un doux sourire au conseiller.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, conseiller Erestor, et vous remercie de me les avoir présentées. Si cela n'est pas trop osé, il y a une chose que je désirerais vous demander pour prouver votre bonne foi.

Erestor faillit s'offusquer, mais le regard de Glorfindel était si doux et son attitude si ouverte, qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de s'indigner.

\- S'il est en mon pouvoir de vous accorder votre demande, je le ferai.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Glorfindel et Erestor fut ébloui comme s'il regardait directement le soleil.

\- Dans ce cas, conseiller Erestor, vous me feriez grand plaisir en acceptant de devenir mon ami.

Dire qu'Erestor fut surpris pourrait être un autre exemple d'euphémisme parfait.

\- Je... vous... pardon ?

Glorfindel éclata d'un rire cristallin qui n'avait pas retenti en Terre du Milieu depuis de nombreux millénaires.

\- Aurais-je réussi à voler la langue d'argent du si éloquent conseiller en chef du seigneur Elrond ? taquina Glorfindel, ses yeux brillant de joie. Voilà un exploit infiniment plus impressionnant que la victoire face au Balrog !

Encore une fois, la plaisanterie fut si légère et bienveillante, qu'Erestor ne put s'irriter. Ses lèvres se courbèrent d'elles-mêmes en un discret sourire, car lorsque Glorfindel riait avec honnêteté, il le faisait de tout son corps, sa tête et ses épaules basculant vers l'arrière, sa poitrine s'élevant par saccade, avec un bonheur si communicatif, qu'il était impossible de ne pas se sentir un peu joyeux soi-même.

\- Je demanderai à Lindir de chanter votre nouvel exploit, renchérit Erestor. Et il semble que derrière vos regards de héros lointain et taiseux se cache également une langue à moitié habile. Vous devriez en faire usage plus souvent.

\- Vos compliments me réchauffent le cœur, seigneur Erestor. Les fils du seigneur Elrond me donnent souvent le même conseil. Je pense que maintenant que j'ai votre aval, je vais en effet le suivre.

Erestor et Glorfindel revinrent ensemble des jardins ce soir-là et causèrent la stupéfaction des nombreux Elfes qu'ils croisèrent : ils se parlaient avec animation, le seigneur Glorfindel riait comme on ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire à Imladris et le conseiller Erestor avait un air calme et apaisé qu'on apercevait rarement sur son visage toujours soucieux. Ils s'assirent côte à côte pour dîner à la grande table du seigneur Elrond et de la dame Celebrian, son épouse. En face d'eux étaient les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux, et leur sœur, la dame Arwen, qui partagea avec sa mère un regard entendu. Celebrian se tourna vers Elrond avec un grand sourire.

\- Que vous avais-je dit, mon très cher mari ?

\- Je m'incline devant votre sagesse, ma dame, répondit Elrond avec tendresse.

Erestor jeta brièvement à sa dame et à son seigneur un regard suspicieux, avant de retourner son attention sur Glorfindel et d'oublier complètement le reste de la pièce.

 **oOo**

 ** _Doooooonc c'était affreusement guimauve... MAIS,_** _ **il faut savoir, pour ma défense, que j'adopte essentiellement le point de vue d'Erestor et que l'elfe est en train de tomber profondément et désespérément amoureux. Et c'est un elfe. Cela à lui seul justifie les métaphores mièvres et fleuries.**_

 _ **Fausse honte mis à part, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre xD**_


End file.
